It Wasn't My Choice!
by Connection of Complication
Summary: His life changed after his meeting with that person. "Will you enter this school?" AU. HIATUS


**Disclaimer : "I don't own KHR!"**

**I know I didn't update my other story. But suddenly, a plot of new story entered my mind and controlling my hands so I write this.**

**Hope this acceptable!**

**Read first!**

* * *

Genius.

People would be happy if was called genius.

But it was different with Sawada Tsunayoshi, as he was a genius in every subject.

His friends always cheered him because his intelligence.

His mother always said she proud of him because his ability.

His father… always congratulated him with his letters.

But he realized, he didn't like that kind of attention.

Until one day, he met him.

His true friend.

His true friend never cheered him because his intelligent, ability, or because he was smart.

He befriended him because his kindness and his warm smile.

His true friend always beside him, saying words that painful to him. But, he didn't mind it because it was a fact. He changed because that painful word. Actually, he changed because he was with him.

He wasn't like his fake friend that befriend him so they could cheat in exam.

So, why he must disappear?

Why God always made his life harder?

* * *

"Tsu-kun, look at this! This is the school that I choose for you!"

The voice of lady made our young main character woke up. He rubbed his eyes, making his stunning caramel eyes could be seen more clearly. His white coat was making him more attractive than he was, though it was a bit dirty and untidy. His messy brown hair matched his eyes. However, it gave him more unorganized appearance. He grabbed a glasses near him and wearing it.

"Hmmm… Is that you, Mom?"

"Of course, Tsu-kun!" Nana pouted, making her face looked more adorable. Tsuna who share same cute face with Nana, still had to cover his eyes from brightness his mother radiated. Once his mom stopped her pout, Tsuna let his sigh out. His mom just could be so childish. "I'm sorry, Mom."

"Okay, Tsu-kun! I will forgive you this time but next time, I will give you my ultimate trump card to punish you!" Nana pointed her hand at him, hoping Tsuna would be scared. Unfortunately, Tsuna just stared boringly at his mother, waiting for whatever his mom wanted to say. Embarrassed, Nana cleared his throat, before continued, "Tsu-kun, will you go to this school?"

"What school?" Tsuna tilted his head in confusion.

"Tsu-kun, you graduated from junior high school! You must choose your new school! Or… you still want to school in Namimori School?"

"Not a chance, Mom."

Namimori High School was his last decision. He wanted to vomit everytime he saw his friend smiling at him with dangerous intent lying behind their smile. His hate toward that school was absolutely evil. He even wanted to destroy that school after he graduated from university.

"So, I decided last night, you will enter Vongola International High School!" She claimed happily. "I hope you could meet your true friend at there…" She muttered inaudibly. But Tsuna could hear it, and his face immediately became red.

"Wha-what are you saying, Mom!"

She grinned at him, "Of course, Tsu-kun. I know you had been searching for your beloved true friend right? He said to me that he would school in this Vongola school if he could. I know you love him. I won't mind if you love him. I know you like him more than a friend. I will give you many advices!" Nana let both of her thumbs up.

"Mom, stop teasing me!"

"I'm not teasing you."

"You're lying, Mom!" Nana was grinning wider.

"If you don't find him there, I know you will try to search him after you graduate from university."

He ended up blushing, hiding in the corner of the room. Suddenly, a question popped into his mind.

"Mom, he said he would enter this school?"

"Yes. If I recall it correctly."

His mother continued, "Enough of your true friend. About your school, it's a prestigious high school. Just a talented student can enter that school. But more importantly, I choose this school because the headmaster was your father's friend! His name is Timoteo."

"Oh." Tsuna commented. Well, his mother always chose him something with explanation behind.

"Plwease, Tsu-kun. Enter this school, okay?"

His mother mustered all of her strength to let out her adorable cute little puppy eyes, almost influencing Tsuna immediately. Unfortunately, Tsuna could maintain his mind and protected it from his mother's eyes influence.

Tsuna thought for a while, but his mother already knew his answer.

"Okay, Mom. I will enter that school."

* * *

And he ended up in front of a gate.

A big, golden gate.

Well, he hoped he wouldn't regret his choice…

In order to meet that person.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I'm sorry if you find my mistakes in this chapter. Once again, please review! **

**-Connection of Complication- **


End file.
